Nuit de Juillet
by FMA-EdwardElric
Summary: Ultear, magicienne qui n'a pas hésité une seule seconde à se sacrifier pour le bien de tous, redécouvre un moment de sa vie passée. Une nuit de Juillet où Gray et elle se sont rencontrés. En cette radieuse soirée la fille de la défunte Ul comprend alors qu'elle a peut-être obtenu l'absolution qu'elle cherche depuis tant d'années.


Salut,

Voici un OS spécialement dédié à Miss youpitralala13 qui fêtait son anniversaire hier (j'ai un peu de retard pour le publier ici, mais c'est pas grave) ! e vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller faire un tour sur ses propres écrits. J'espère sincèrement que cet OS, dont les personnages sont sa demande, vous plaira.

A tout le monde bonne lecture,

* * *

 **Nuit de Juillet**

Lorsque je repense à toi, je ne peux qu'être nostalgique. Je crois que ce fut le jour ou du moins la nuit la plus mémorable de ma courte vie. Néanmoins, si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde car l'espace d'un infime moment j'ai pu goûter au réel bonheur d'être avec l'homme qui m'est cher. Je pense que lorsque tu liras ma lettre, je ne serai sans doute déjà plus de ce monde. J'ai laissé le soin à Jellal de te la remettre afin de pouvoir t'expliquer mon geste désespéré mais surtout t'avouer une dernière fois ce que je ressens réellement pour toi.

Entre nous tout c'est passé très vite et cela s'est fait si naturellement que ça en était presque effrayant. Cependant, puisque j'étais avec toi, je n'avais pas peur. Jamais mon âme n'a été aussi apaisée qu'en ta présence. En ton essence, je me suis retrouvée... En toi, j'ai pris conscience de ma capacité à aimer...

Cela remonte au deuxième soir des grands jeux magique à Crocus. Je t'avais donné rendez-vous près du grand obélisque qui siégeait sur la place centrale de la capitale. Un lieu à découvert, mais pourtant j'ai pris le risque de m'y rendre quitte à me faire prendre la main dans le sac par le conseil. Il faut dire que je suis activement recherchée pour trahison car c'est de part ma faute si la tour du Paradis a vu le jour. Une épouvante que le royaume de Fiore a décidé de punir sévèrement. Mais à l'époque, j'étais si en colère contre le monde entier que j'aurai commis n'importe quel crime abominable pour me venger. D'ailleurs, je pensais que seule la satisfaction de mon ire pourrait venir à bout de ce malaise profond qui me rongeait jusqu'à la moelle épinière. Sans arrêt, j'avais envie de hurler pour exposer à la face de ces gens venimeux combien ils m'avaient fait souffrir. Torturée comme personne, croyant que ma mère m'avait abandonné pour deux petits braillards orphelins, j'ai passé mon existence dans le faux. Comme j'ai pu vous détester tous les deux de profiter ainsi de la bonté de ma génitrice alors que moi j'endurai minute après minute une série de test en vue d'augmenter mes capacités magiques.

Et puis, un jour la divine providence à frapper à ma porte et comme un ange bienveillant tu es venu éclairer mon chemin terreux. Jusqu'alors je ne percevais que des ténèbres, du noir partout, mais toi, par ton courage et ton audace a su me faire entrevoir autre chose. Une nuance plus claire, plus pure. Pas un blanc éclatant c'est évident, mais il y a eu autre chose. Dans ma vie il y avait aussi du gris.

Gray…

Ton prénom. Simple. Sans aucune poésie, mais pourtant il sonne à mes oreilles comme une angélique mélodie. Un chant parfait presque irréel quand je le prononce. Ta voix glaciale et tes yeux pénétrant me filent encore la chaire de poule alors que je sais pertinemment que tu es loin. Mon cœur en pensant à toi ne cesse de battre la chamade et je ressens mon estomac se nouer au souvenir de notre soirée utopique.

A la suite de la fête qui avait célébré la victoire de Mirajane et Elfman pour leurs superbes prestations, tu m'avais rejointe alors que j'avais glissé discrètement dans l'après-midi même, un mot dans l'une de tes poches par un procédé magique dont je ne révèlerai pas ici le secret. Arrivée en avance et malgré les réticences de Meldy et Jellal, j'ai attendu longuement que tu viennes. C'était la première fois que je désirai aussi ardemment rencontrer quelqu'un. Jamais je ne fus aussi excitée qu'à ce moment là. Mais, alors que je perdais espoir, minuit sonnant dans un centième de seconde, tu es apparu dans mon sillage tel un spectre de la nuit. La démarche assurée, un petit sourire sardonique étirant tes lèvres, tu avais belle allure dans ton superbe manteau mauve conçu à l'occasion de ces jeux. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que j'ai réalisé toute l'étendue de mon affection pour toi. Mon muscle cardiaque s'est mis à tambouriner comme un dingue dans ma tête alors que des bouffées de chaleur me submergeaient par vagues. Quand je pense que ma mère était une reine dans le domaine de la glace je trouve cela assez ironique que je puisse avoir autant de degrés dans le corps.

Enveloppée dans ma cape bleue nuit, j'attendais impatiemment que tu t'approches et entrouvres tes lèvres Ô combien irrésistibles. Un simple regard posé sur moi et je m'embrasais littéralement. Néanmoins, comme la bienséance l'exige entre deux êtres je me suis retenue de te sauter dessus, comme une parfaite idiote, de peur que tu te froisses car je sais que tu as une sainte horreur des grandes démonstrations en public. Ainsi, j'ai attendu que vienne l'heure propice où je te dévoilerai enfin toute l'entière vérité.

Nous nous sommes salués, poliment, comme si de rien était, notre combat sur l'île Tenrou étant déjà très loin pour nous. Sept ans pour moi, alors que toi tu n'avais pas vieilli d'un pouce. Toujours aussi bel Adonis que lorsque je t'avais quitté. Je crois même qu'Aphrodite aurait été verte de jalousie si elle avait existé pour te voir te promener aussi banalement avec moi.

Après quelques paroles, nous primes la décision de balader un peu, l'air frais de la nuit revigorant nos esprits lourds de souvenirs douloureux. Nous ne parlions pas, trop concentrés à maîtriser nos respirations saccadées. Etait-ce l'émotion qui nous causait tout ce tracas ? Ou bien alors le fait que nous étions trop différents ? Trop inconnu ? Je ne sais pas, mais lorsque j'y repense c'est parce que nous étions dans la même situation. Nous avions perdu celle que nous considérions comme notre mère… Que dire à ce frère de cœur qui me faisait tant frémir rien qu'avec ses merveilleux iris me dévisageant, me perçant à jour pour me mettre carrément à nue ? Jamais je n'aurai imaginé que je puisse être autant pudique et mes pommettes n'ont pas cessé de passer de blanchâtres à vermeilles. C'était assez déroutant mais très existant, comme si je jouais avec l'interdit.

Nous avons marché longuement sans rien dire, le silence pour seul compagnon. De toute manière qu'aurions pu nous dire ? Nous nous ne connaissions pas et toi comme moi préférions sans doute nous taire pour laisser les évènements venir. Sans nous en apercevoir, nous arrivions à l'orée de la ville, près de l'immense lac qui traverse la plaine pour venir se jeter plus loin dans le port. D'un commun accord, nous nous installions dans l'herbe humide, les yeux fixés sur le miroitement de l'eau crée par la lune. Le ciel était dégagé et clair, laissant apparaître les astres nocturnes pour nos offrir leur superbe spectacle de jeu de lumière. Perdue dans les méandres de mes pensées, j'ai fini par m'allonger alors que j'admirai la vaste voie lactée. Tu m'as imité après être resté sagement assit un petit moment. Ne pouvant tenir davantage, cette situation étant trop étrange, je te jetais un bref coup d'œil timide. Et là, je crois que jamais de tout mon être je n'ai ressenti autant d'attirance pour un homme. Tu étais avachi, la verdure jouant avec ta chevelure de jais, les bras sous la tête, les pupilles observant les cieux avec lassitude. Un faible sourire se dessinait sur tes traits fins mais affirmés. Ta mâchoire carrée où naissait une barbe sombre était tendue. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu semblais si paniqué, mais à l'intérieur de moi, je bouillonnais tel un braséro que l'on ne parviendrait pas à éteindre. A la fois ici et là-bas, tu scrutais de tes belles mirettes ce paysage céleste à couper le souffle. En petite fille ingénue, je t'épiais peureusement, admirant plutôt ta vue que celle proposée par les dieux car pour moi tu étais au dessus d'eux. Au dessus de tout...

Les grillons chantaient leurs douces louanges pour la nuit alors que le clapotis de l'eau résonnait en contrebas, le courant faisant bouger lentement les premiers nénuphars de la saison. Parfois, nous entendions un grand plouf nous informant qu'un batracien avait finalement cédé à la tentation de se perdre dans les abimes de cette vaste étendue bleue. Nous ne bougions pas, appréciant juste l'air qui s'engouffrait dans nos poumons pour les purifier.

Sans m'en rendre compte, je m'étais retournée vers toi, la joue appuyée sur le revers de ma main posée sur le sol humide et je te dévorai littéralement des yeux, voulant profiter de chaque seconde passée à tes côtés car je savais qu'au levé du jour, il n'y aurait plus rien. Alors, tant que la magie opérait et sans que tu ne t'en rende compte, je t'examinais, mémorisant chaque contour, chaque parcelle de ton épiderme comme s'il était sacré. Ainsi, je suis sûre que même si tu étais loin, j'aurai pu faire une exacte représentation de ton être. Ton torse se soulevait par intermittence régulière, alors que tes cils battaient également sous une cadence bien orchestrée. Et puis, peut-être, comme si tu sentais le poids de mon regard, tu te tournais sommairement. Prise en flagrant délit, je passais au rouge écarlate digne de la chevelure de la grande Titania. Tu pouffais doucement, avant de reporter ton attention sur le firmament. Vexée, je me redressais d'un bond tout en grognant ma frustration. De l'herbe s'accrochait partiellement à ma crinière et tu gloussais davantage tout en me désignant du doigt. Froissée et rageuse, j'arrachais sauvagement de ma tignasse en pétard, les quelques intrus. Même si j'avais honte à le reconnaître, je dois avouer que ton petit rire innocent me mettait du baume au cœur. Ma mère avait élevé un garçon exceptionnel et je sais que de là où elle est, elle est fière de toi et de ce que tu es devenu. Même si tu te refuses à l'admettre, prétextant le contraire, tu étais et es toujours quelqu'un d'extraordinaire.

Bougonne, que tu te sois foutu si ouvertement de ma gueule, je décidais de concocter une petite vengeance alors que tu étais de nouveau reparti dans le fil de tes pensées. Descendant la pente abrupte sur laquelle nous étions couchés je me dirigeais vers l'eau avec fougue. Intrigué sans aucun doute par ma soudaine attitude, tu te redressais pour rester assit, un sourcil arqué pour traduire ton interrogation. En vile traitresse que je suis, je te lançais un sourire goguenard alors que je t'aspergeais d'un filet d'eau en pleine tronche. Surpris, tu en tombas à la renverse alors que j'explosais de rire, me tenant les côtes, en te voyant si déconfit. Voilà, j'avais obtenu gain de cause. Mais, comme si cela ne suffisait pas à ma gaieté, tu décidais de jouer toi aussi le jeu.

Tu vas voir ! m'avais-tu crié en te relevant prestement tel un félin.

Avec grâce et d'un bond tu atterrissais face à moi, ta veste s'envolant en même temps que tu proférais que tu allais te venger. En véritable gamine, je poussais un cri strident alors que tu chatouillais mon dos d'un jet d'eau glacé. Le froid sur mon corps me donna des frissons d'extases et alors, je décidais de te poursuivre. Un vrai divertissement de chat et souris commença alors pour nous tandis que les étoiles nous veillaient dans les profondeurs de leur néant, illuminant nos visages sortant tout juste de l'adolescence, du moins pour toi et nos éclats perturbèrent la nature alentour endormie.

Je perdis la notion du temps alors que notre jeu n'en finissait plus, mais je me sentais si légère, si allègre, si vivante en cet instant que cela n'importait peu. Je trouve cela très anodin de ne plus savoir quelle fut la durée de nos chamailleries dans la mesure où je fus une spécialiste dans l'art de figer ou mouvoir l'espace. Parce que c'était toi, et toi seul qui m'importait, j'en oubliais jusqu'à mon nom. Plus rien dans ce vide, à part ton corps de rêve et tes cheveux corbeaux en bataille. Epuisés et trempés nous abdiquions à l'unisson et nous éclations une nouvelle fois de rire pour notre synchronisation. Franc et candide. Les pieds dans l'eau, pour ma part jusqu'aux genoux, nous faisions le compte de celui qui fut le plus arrosé. Des mèches de tes cheveux sombres dégoulinaient d'eau te rendant que plus séduisant et obstruant partiellement ta vue. Tu souriais béatement, tes pupilles flamboyantes sous l'effort. Tu n'étais plus le maître de glace que tout le monde connaissait mais un simple mortel qui venait de pendre du bon temps et d'oublier un tant soit peu ses responsabilités de mage. Je dois reconnaître que cela ne doit pas être évident tous les jours de porter le nom de Fairy Tail, cette guilde illustre qui ravage tout sur son passage mais qui est si aimante et clémente. D'ailleurs, si aujourd'hui je respire encore c'est grâce à toi et ton indulgence.

Encore sous l'adrénaline de notre camaraderie, les joues rosies par la pression de mes muscles, je te rendis ton sourire chaleureux qui me causait bien trop de troubles. Pourquoi toutes ces envies folles de te vouloir ? Je ne comprenais pas cette attirance que je ressentais juste en ta présence. Certes, tu es singulier et unique, mais c'était carrément de l'obsession ! Tu hantais mon esprit, la fournaise dans mon âme irascible qui me disait une seule chose : tes lèvres…

J'étais complètement paumée, trempée, les vêtements collants ma peau faisant apparaitre mes formes et tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était te regarder ! Le palpitant au bord de la syncope, je ne pouvais me détacher de tes globes oculaires qui scintillaient comme deux joyaux dans cette pénombre ambiante. Que j'aime lorsque le jour trépasse à présent. Il me rappelle sans arrêt toi, comme si, de toute manière je pouvais un jour te laisser de côté… C'est tout bonnement impossible, car tu es le centre de ma misérable existence.

Prenant conscience du fait que j'étais presque nue devant toi, j'émis un petit cri, couvrant mon opulente poitrine que j'ai toujours détesté, alors que tu gloussais une nouvelle fois. Je te lançais un regard aigre digne de ce nom mais tu ne te dégonflais pas:

Pudique ? raillas-tu à mon encontre.

En guise de réponse je te tirai la langue faisant comme si j'étais outrée par ta remarque. Alors, sans que je ne sache pourquoi, tu te rembrunissais et soudainement je devenais craintive. T'avais-je blessé ? Je ne pensais pas à mal. C'était juste histoire de continuer nos gamineries. Mais, je crois que c'était peine perdu car déjà tu devenais flou. Encore une fois, tu t'étais égaré pour tes pensées mélancoliques. Avec toi c'était perpétuel, un coup tu étais à moi, et la minute d'après, tu étais déjà loin. Pensant que finalement je n'arriverai pas à te faire sortir de ta léthargie et de ton mutisme, je soupirai, exaspérée, par mon comportement puéril. Je regrettais déjà mes paroles qui t'avais offusqué. Je ne voulais plus te blessé. J'avais déjà levé la main sur toi par le passé et ces souvenirs étaient abominables. Il ne se passait pas un jour, une heure, une minute sans que je ne m'en blâme pas. Quelle parfaite idiote je fus.

Alors que moi aussi je sombrais doucement dans mes amers remords, tu bredouillais faiblement à mon intention :

Est-ce que ca va ?

Je relevais mes prunelles, sidérée par tes paroles. Avais-je bien entendu ? Ne délirai-je pas à nouveau ? Etait-ce bien toi face à moi et non pas juste un songe venu pour apaiser ma douleur ? Non, tu étais parfaitement là, immobile, ta chemise détrempée jouant avec tes abdos d'acier, te rendant encore plus craquant. Le visage impassible, tu m'examinais comme si j'étais un animal d'un nouveau genre. Mal à l'aise, je détournais mon attention, bien trop gênée que tu me scrute ainsi. Un livre ouvert. Jamais je n'avais été mise aussi mal qu'avec toi. Tu n'étais pas Jellal avec qui je pouvais rire de tout et de rien, ni me confier comme je le faisais à un véritable ami. Tu étais trop différent à mon goût.

Ton insistance sur moi, eut raison de mon mal être et alors faisant mine d'être furieuse je te lançais un regard noir empli de menaces. Je crois que d'abord tu es resté incongru, sans aucun doute ébahi par ma réaction entreprenante, puis, comme un film que l'on met au ralenti, ton visage s'est adouci pour m'afficher encore ce sourire énigmatique. Ce fut à mon tour de changer d'attitude pour me renfermer sur moi-même. Décidément, nous étions deux êtres qui s'enveloppions assez facilement dans leur carapace afin de se protéger des agressions extérieures. Néanmoins, visiblement très inquiet, tu réitéras ton interrogation :

Vraiment, est-ce que ça va ?

Les larmes me montèrent immédiatement aux yeux car je comprenais enfin la réelle portée de ta question. Ce n'était pas savoir si le fait d'être mouillée me gênait, mais plutôt savoir si je me sentais en paix avec moi-même. Malheureusement, comment aurai-je pu l'être alors que je ne désirai qu'une seule chose : toi ! Je gémis, hoquetant au passage grotesquement, alors que je mettais une main frêle sur ma bouche pour la lui dissimuler. Je détester voir les gens pleurer et voilà que l'homme qui me plaisait arrivait avec une seule phrase à briser toutes les barrières que j'avais dressé depuis mon enfance. Une à une, en cette nuit bénéfique, elles sautaient, la précédente ayant ouvert la voie aux autres. Les flots se déversèrent sur mes joues saillantes sans que je ne puisse les enrayer ou un tantinet les maitriser. C'était au dessus de tout, de mes forces… Non je n'étais pas cette fille courageuse que je donnais l'impression d'être. Comme chaque humain, j'avais besoin de tendresse et d'amour. Or, on me l'avait toujours refusé à cause de mes pêchers ! Est-ce que celui d'être né en était-il un ?! Bien entendu, j'avais Meldy, mais cela ne suffisait pas ! J'en voulais plus ! Encore et toujours plus ! Incapable de m'arrêter alors que j'étais morte de honte, je continuais à pleurer à chaudes larmes ma mère perdue et cet amour naissant pour toi qui m'étais proscrit.

Tu soupiras, très certainement agacé, par ces larmes fantasques alors que seulement deux minutes auparavant nous rigolions comme deux enfants. Les mains sur les hanches, tu m'observais alors que tout ce que je pouvais faire s'était restée planter là, au milieu de nulle part, les jambes flageolantes, à t'admirer malgré ma vision troublée.

Et puis comme dans mon rêve le plus fou, c'est arrivé…

Tu as en seulement quelques enjambées été devant moi…

Médusée et déconcertée par ta réaction excessive, je te considérais timidement. Plus grand d'une bonne demi-tête, je réalisais alors à quel point tu étais devenu un homme. En l'espace de trois mois, tu avais énormément changé, comme si tu avais voulu rattraper ces sept ans perdus…

Ne pleure pas, me prias-tu dans un chuchotement inaudible alors que tu caressais ma joue du revers de ta main droite.

Oh bon dieu ! J'en croyais pas mes yeux ! Toi, le grand magicien Gray Fullbuster m'administrait un véritable supplice. Mais, il était si exquis ! J'aurai pu en mourir sous le choc tant tu mis mes hormones en émoi ! Est-ce que cela te plaisait de me voir ainsi ?! Aussi soumise et animée ?! Car oui, en cet instant, j'aurai tout fait pour toi et te satisfaire. Tes désirs sonnaient comme des ordres à ma tête. Un simple contact, futile en soi, me mettait les entrailles à l'envers ! Mais quel geste qui plus est ! Jamais tu n'avais été aussi familier avec qui que ce soit ! Avais-tu vraiment conscience de ton geste ? Pourquoi l'avais-tu fait ? Je me le demande encore aujourd'hui...

Stoïque, j'attendais nerveusement la suite. Je ne savais pas ce qui allait se passer mais je sentais au plus profond de moi que quelque chose d'unique allait se produire. Ma respiration cessa brusquement et le sang afflua trop vivement à mon cerveau me filant une bonne migraine mais je soutins ton regard de glace.

Tu lui ressembles tellement que ça en est presque troublant…, minauda-t-il d'une voix faible.

Incapable d'articuler le moindre mot, je retenais mon souffle, interdite et touchée par cette phrase. Tu ne le savais pas, mais elle me touchait plus que tu le croyais. Chaque veine de mon anatomie, chaque globule, tout étaient ravie d'entendre que je ressemblais à ma défunte mère adorée. J'avais travaillé d'arrache pied pour me racheter et surtout, sans être elle, espérer un jour être comme ma merveilleuse maman.

Mais…, ajoutas-tu hésitant. Il y a un je ne sais quoi qui fais que tu es très différente…

Le timbre de sa voix n'était plus qu'un délicieux murmure à mes oreilles et tu t'étais rapproché d'une manière si significative que je me sentais perdre pied. Penché en avant, touchant toujours mon visage avec tes mains comme si tu essayais de mieux me cerner, tu m'évaluais les yeux mi-clos. Essayais-tu de me dessiner, te façonner à ton image ? Quel était ce maléfice que tu m'avais lancé ? J'étais si envoûtée par ton charme ténébreux ! T'en rendais-tu seulement compte ? Tout ce débordement en moi que je retenais comme un barrage prêt à céder !

Je n'entendais plus que le bourdonnement sourd des battements de mon pauvre petit cœur. Le pauvre, si tu savais à quel point tu le mis à rude épreuve ce soir là. Tu posas gauchement un index sur mes lèvres entrouvertes où plus aucun souffle ne filtrait et moi je restais figée de stupeur. Je ne te reconnaissais plus et très certainement toi non plus. Que nous arrivait-il à la fin ? Deux aimants qui se rapprochent imperceptiblement. Nous nous effleurions sans vouloir réellement nous toucher de peur que l'autre ne se brise entre nos doigts. Moi aussi, je m'étais laissée séduite et même, pris l'audace de poser mes mains sur ton torse où je pouvais sentir ton cœur vibrer d'une vive mélodie sous mes doigts. Cela eut le don de me faire rougir. Je te lançais un coup d'œil à la dérobée pour découvrir avec stupéfaction qu'une fois encore tu me dévisageais. Seulement, sur ce coup-ci, il y eu un déclic, une connexion, une alchimie de nos deux êtres. Nous nous comprenions enfin. Le même désir luisait dans le creux de nos iris profonds. Je retenais ma respiration alors que ton souffle glacé chatouillait doucement ma gorge découverte. Tu hésitais, je pouvais le percevoir, à aller de l'avant. Terrifié, je pense que c'était le mot approprié. Serait-ce blasphématoire ce que nous ferions ? Une relation incestueuse ? Non, tu n'étais pas mon frère de sang alors qu'importe si nous nous désirions. Inconsciemment je raffermissais ma prise sur l'étoffe de ton vêtement et alors tu décidais enfin de mener le combat. Une lutte à mort. Tendrement, furtivement, craintivement pour ensuite devenir plus farouche, savoureux, tempétueux. Nos sens se mêlèrent en même temps que nos lèvres s'adonnèrent avec plaisir à l'autre. La réjouissance fut telle que nous en gémirent doucement. Nous n'étions pas comme les autres. Tout serait basé sur les non-dits car après tout nous étions deux être de glace. Une même magie, un même maitre et un seul avenir. Liés, je savais que nous le serions pour l'éternité. Je donnerai ma vie pour te protéger et c'est ce que je fis par la suite...

Mes pensées devinrent vaporeuses au fur et à mesure que tu m'embrassais langoureusement et je dû à contrecœur m'écarter pour reprendre haleine car jamais je n'avais connu une telle asphyxie de joie. Hilares, nous nous sourîmes comme deux adolescents ayant commis la pire des immondices puis après être certain que l'autre ne périrait pas en cours de route, nous reprîmes nos échanges passionnés.

Cette nuit là, je découvris mille merveilles à tes côtés, nos cœurs battant sous la même intensité, le poids de tes pupilles dilatées par la réjouissance me comblant que davantage. Tes baisers brûlèrent ma peau au fer rouge dénudée, ce qui était assez contradictoire en somme avec ta magie. Tes mains façonnèrent mes courbes, les rendant plus graciles que ce qu'elles n'étaient. Je me sentais enfin moi, une femme aimée par un amant hors pair. Car oui, je te l'avoue, je n'ai jamais rien connu d'aussi divin. Nos corps se comprenaient avec aisance sans aucun langage autre que celui de nos gestes. Ils étaient évidents et programmés pour retrouver l'autre...

Mais, à présent, je perçois un voile blafard. Je sens un froid glacial s'emparer de mon sang, c'est la mort qui me ronge. Mais, je ne veux pas mourir ! J'ai bien trop peur de la grande faucheuse ! Je ne le veux pas ! Mon désir est d'à nouveau danser, chanter et même rire ! Cependant, mon corps en lambeaux par ce sort banni est trop faible pour que je puisse tenir. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à pouvoir le contrôler. Si ce n'est pas toi qui me sauve, qui le fera ? Je ne puis t'attendre plus longtemps...Mon cœur ne tiendra pas jusqu'à ta prochaine venue.

J'ai l'impression que tu pleures pour moi. Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ? Ai-je tord ou raison ? Je n'en sais rien, mais si par hasard je te manque, alors reviens ! Viens me sauver de cette perfidie qu'est la mort ! Je veux être ce pilier, ce roc inébranlable sur lequel tu peux te reposer lorsque tu es fatigué. Cette épaule compréhensive sur laquelle t'appuyer lorsque tu déprimes. Seulement, mon temps est escompté. Le tic-tac est enclenché...

Cette fois, je veux t'avouer mes sentiments ! Me repousseras-tu ? Peut-être, mais je ne puis taire plus longtemps mon amour pour toi. Je suis persuadée que si je te le dis, j'irai mieux car je soupçonne mes émotions d'être à l'origine de ma maladie. Une maladie d'amour... Non ce n'est pas la vieillesse qui me rend ainsi. C'est ironique n'est-ce pas, tomber malade pour ça. Il faut vraiment être un être faible pour se laisser submerger par si peu. J'ai toujours été trop sensible surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de toi. Je me sens si vulnérable lorsque je pense à toi ! Pourtant, je ne veux penser qu'à toi et à mon amour éphémère.

Ce regard je ne peux l'oublier même après ma mort il ne cessera pas de me hanter. Reviens-moi vite car je n'en puis plus ! J'ai besoin de repos, mes paupières se ferment malgré tout mes efforts. Mon corps se raidit et devient froid. Je t'en pris, fais-vite ! N'oublie pas une dernière chose...

Gray...

Ton prénom est ce qui m'a donné goût à a vie...

Solitude, ton chuchotement silencieux empli une rivière de larmes pendant la nuit...

N'oublie pas une chose mon cher apprenti adoré, sèche tes larmes avec amour et pour la nuit des temps je serai avec toi, en toi...

Pour l'éternité...

* * *

Voilà pour ce petit OS que j'ai écris très vite pour l'occasion. N'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre avis (je sais que leur caractère est légèrement OOC, mais j'ai pas pu faire mieux dans le délai imparti :p). Désolé aussi pour les fautes restantes mais je ne les voyais plus ^^'


End file.
